Express the decimal as a percent. $0.92$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.92 = \dfrac{92}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.92} = 92\%$ $92$ per hundred = $92$ per cent = $92$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.